The production of enzymes used in industrial applications is a growing market that is driven by the need to move from a fossil-based to a bio-based economy. The increasing demand for these enzymes makes the cost of enzyme production an important expense. The reduction of the cost of enzyme production calls for the exploration of novel enzymes, as well as reliable methods for high-yield production processes. In order to set up cost-effective enzyme production processes, high-level protein production and secretion are key requirements.
Fungi have been used as hosts for the production of a variety of enzymes. Strains belonging to genera, but not limited to Chrysosporium, Thielavia, Talaromyces, Thermomyces, Thermoascus, Neurospora, Aureobasidium, Filivasidium, Piromyces, Corynascus, Cryptococcus, Acremonium, Tolypocaldium, Scytalidium, Schizophyllum, Sporotrichum, Penicillium, Gibberella, Myceliophthora, Mucor, Aspergillus, Fusarium, Humicola and Trichoderma plus anamorphs and teleomorphs thereof have been applied in the industrial production of a wide range of enzymes. Strains have been developed that secrete up to 100 g/L or more protein in the fermentation broth, see for instance Visser et al., (Development of a mature fungal technology and production platform for industrial enzymes based on a Myceliophthora thermophila isolate, previously known as Chrysosporium lucknowense C1, Industrial Biotechnology, 2011. 7(3): p. 214-223) and European patent application no. 2408910. The protein-secreting capacity of these fungi make them attractive hosts for the targeted production of specific enzymes or enzyme mixes.